Re:Dream
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Mimpi itu merupakan sebuah petunjuk yang tersirat. Mungkin. [BTS - YoonKook]


Tangannya meraba-raba ke arah meja, kemudian ia memegang sebuah botol kecil berisikan pil-pil berwarna putih.

Tatapannya kosong, kemudian ia membuka tutup botol tersebut dan menuangkan lima sampai enam obat itu ke tangannya. Lalu, ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Seketika ia langsung ambruk.

 **Title: Re:Dream**

 **Pairing: Min Yoongi/Jeon Jungkook**

 **Warning: AU, BL, maybe OOC, etc**

 **Summary: Mimpi itu merupakan sebuah petunjuk yang tersirat. Mungkin.**

 **Story © Kurotori Rei**

Yoongi terbangun di ruangan serba putih; kosong, hanya ada kasur yang ia tiduri sekarang. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, tidak ada siapapun.

Kemudian, ia melihat sebuah pintu putih yang warnanya kontras dengan warna dinding di sekitarnya. Seketika ia beranjak dari ranjang tersebut dan kemudian membuka pintunya.

Namun, bukan jalan keluar yang ia temukan, melainkan ia dihujani pil-pil putih yang rasanya tidak asing dalam kuantitas yang banyak. Di depannya sekarang hanyalah sebuah ruangan bercat putih.

Yoongi melangkah ke depan, ia melihat banyak foto-foto berserakan di lantai. Penasaran, ia mendekati foto-foto tersebut dan mencoba mengambilnya. Tapi saat lelaki bersurai hitam itu memegang foto tersebut, spontan foto tersebut terbakar.

Kaget, Yoongi segera melemparkan selembar foto itu menjauh darinya. Begitu juga dengan foto-foto lainnya yang ikut terbakar. Bahkan Yoongi belum melihat foto apa itu sebenarnya.

Dirinya tidak tahu ia berada di mana. Ia meraba-raba dinding tersebut, mencoba mengingat kenapa dirinya bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Tapi, semakin diingat semakin sakit kepalanya.

Ia tidak mengingat apapun.

Menyerah, ia kembali ke kamar yang terdapat sebuah ranjang tersebut. Namun, bukan ranjang yang ia temukan, ia hanya menemukan sebuah piano coklat yang usang di sana.

Tertarik, Yoongi melangkah ke depan. Meraba-raba tuts-tuts piano tersebut dengan lembut, kemudian memainkannya.

/

Jungkook terkesiap, ia memandangi wajah orang yang disayanginya terkulai lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Tangannya memegang tangan lelaki tersebut yang sedang memakai sebuah infus.

Overdosis obat yang mengandung halusinogen. Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yoongi. Kenapa ia harus melakukan ini?

Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya bertambah besar, ia sudah tidak tidur selama dua hari demi menjaga Yoongi. Bahkan Jungkook tidak mau makan kalau tidak dipaksa Jimin ataupun teman-temannya yang lain.

Jungkook mau ia melihat Yoongi terbangun lalu berkata kepadanya dengan nada ketus kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Kemudian mereka berdua akan terus bersama.

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, ia berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang menanti dirinya. Ia tahu bahwa dunia ini luas, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang berada di luar pikirannya yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

Perlahan-lahan, lelaki bersurai coklat itu terlelap.

/

 _Bruk._

Yoongi terkulai lemas di sana, tatapannya kosong menatap langit-langit yang terpasang dua buah lampu yang sangat terang. Kakinya tidak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya. Yang bisa ia ketahui sekarang, sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Langit-langit tersebut berputar-putar, Yoongi menyipitkan matanya, namun ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ditambah lagi, telinganya berdenging kencang sehingga ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan seraya memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengingan di telinganya menghilang dan Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya ia tidak lagi berada di ruangan serba putih lagi, sekarang ia berada di kamarnya. Di rumahnya sendiri. Terbangun di ranjang kamarnya.

Oh, jadi semua itu hanya mimpi, Yoongi menghela napas lega. Ia melihat jam digitalnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia mengambil jaket hitamnya, lalu segera keluar dari rumahnya.

Saat ia berjalan-jalan, ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya berjalan layaknya sebuah mesin yang sudah diatur. Semua interaksi antara satu dengan yang lain; semua suara yang ia dengar dan semua tindakan yang ia lihat, rasanya aneh.

Tapi, toh, dia sudah bangun, 'kan? Mungkin semua ini hanya perasaannya saja.

Sampai ia melihat seorang lelaki bersurai coklat berdiri di hadapannya yang mengenakan sweater putih, dengan ekspresi terkejut. Lelaki tersebut melangkah ke arahnya, " _Hyung_?"

Saat mereka berdua sudah berhadapan, Yoongi sama sekali tidak merespon apapun. " _Hyung_?" Lelaki tersebut menunjukkan keresahannya. "Apa _Hyung_ nggak apa-apa?"

"Kau siapa?" Terang-terangan, Yoongi bertanya. Lelaki tersebut mundur selangkah, matanya terbelalak; ia sangat terkejut dan juga takut. "M-Maksud _Hyung_? Aku Jeon Jungkook! Apa _Hyung_ lupa?"

"Siapa?" Ekspresi datar Yoongi tetap tidak berubah, sementara lelaki yang bernama Jungkook itu semakin runtuh, tubuhnya bergetar. "Aku tidak ingat apapun."

" _Hyung_! Kau harus bangun!" seru Jungkook seraya memegang kedua tangan Yoongi sehingga lelaki bersurai hitam itu tersentak. "Aku nggak tahu kenapa aku bisa bertemu dengan _Hyung_ di sini, tapi—di sini nggak nyata! _Hyung_ harus pulang!"

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya, lalu ia menepis tangan Jungkook dengan kasar. Dari balik wajah datar Yoongi, Jungkook dapat melihat ekspresi penuh ketidakpercayaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. "Aku tidak mau. Bahkan aku tidak mengenalmu!"

"Kau mengenalku!" Jungkook menjerit. "Kita berdua saling mengenal!"

"Di dalam mimpimu?"

" _ **INI MIMPIMU!**_ "

Sedetik kemudian, Yoongi merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut kencang dan telinganya berdenging. Seketika, bangunan-bangunan dan tanah-tanah yang mereka pijaki pun retak dan perlahan-lahan hancur.

" _HYUNG_ —" Yoongi memegangi kepalanya, yang terakhir ia lihat adalah Jungkook yang ingin memegangi tangannya sebelum lelaki itu jatuh ke dalam retakan tanah dan dirinya yang hilang kesadaran.

/

Jungkook bangun dengan napas terengah-engah, ia masih melihat Yoongi tertidur lemah di ranjang. "Yoongi- _hyung_... kenapa..." Tangannya memegang tangan Yoongi, ia sangat takut.

Kenapa Yoongi... tidak ingat? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mimpi... apa barusan? Memangnya semua itu hanya sekadar mimpi biasa? Tidak, sepertinya tidak.

/

Yoongi berada di ruang tamunya, duduk di sofa seraya menyesap kopi _capuccino_ dan menonton siaran televisi di depannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Tangannya terus menekan tombol di _remote_ -nya sehingga _channel_ TV terus berganti. Ia bosan, semuanya terasa monoton.

(Ia merasa aneh, tapi ia terus membiarkannya.)

Ia terus menekan tombol di _remote_ -nya sampai layar di televisinya tiba-tiba menjadi hitam putih bergaris dan berbunyi _biip_ yang tidak ada akhirnya.

Kepalanya mengarah ke kanan, tatapannya menuju ke sebuah bingkai foto yang terletak di atas rak. Penasaran, ia beranjak dari sofanya dan kemudian menatap foto tersebut.

Ada dirinya, lelaki aneh di mimpinya, dan lima orang lain yang ia kenal. Namun, kacanya retak di bagian wajahnya yang sedang memamerkan senyumnya.

Mulut Yoongi terbuka sedikit; ia terperangah. Bahkan saat ia berusaha mengingat semua hal yang—ia merasa—lupakan, ia tidak bisa. Mustahil. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Ia bisa saja mati konyol dengan mudah.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan lelaki yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu untuk segera bangun. Memangnya ia tidak sedang bangun? Menurutnya, semua ini sudah cukup jelas baginya.

Semuanya nyata—mungkin.

Ia mendesah pelan, Yoongi membuka pintu rumahnya—

BANG.

—dan ia merasakan sebuah peluru menancap di dadanya.

Seketika dirinya ambruk, yang ia lihat di luar adalah kebakaran. Orang-orang berlari ke sana kemari, berteriak meminta tolong, dan ada pula juga yang menjerit dan menangis pasrah.

Yoongi menatap seorang lelaki yang berdiri di depannya, seraya menodongkan sebuah pistol di depannya. Wajah yang familiar, namun Yoongi tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Bangun, _Hyung_ ," pinta suara itu dengan lirih. "kumohon."

Dan distorsi selanjutnya kembali terjadi.

/

Untuk membangunkan seseorang, harus diberi tekanan yang kuat dari dalam.

Jungkook sudah melakukan semua itu, tetapi kenapa tetap tidak bisa? Oh, atau harusnya Jungkook tidak melakukan hal yang kasar seperti yang sudah ia lakukan sebelumnya? Sama sekali tidak berefek.

"Hei," Jimin menepuk pundak Jungkook. "apa kau butuh istirahat? Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, Jungkook- _ah_. Biar aku saja yang menjaga Yoongi- _hyung_."

"Aku tidak bisa, Jimin- _hyung_ ," suara Jungkook bergetar, ia tidak mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak menerimaku di sana karena dia tidak mengingatku. Aku takut ia tidak bisa bangun."

Jimin mendekap Jungkook dengan penuh perasaan. "Tenanglah, Jungkook- _ah_ , Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti akan bangun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Setidaknya perkataan Jimin membuatnya lebih tenang sedikit. Jimin kembali menambahkan, "Tapi, aku takut, kalau sebenarnya Yoongi- _hyung_ menolak keberadaanmu makanya ia tidak ingat dan sama sekali tidak terbangun."

"Maksud Jimin- _hyung_?"

"Mimpi adalah representasi dari isi pikiranmu, 'kan?"

/

"Hai."

Tangan tersebut terulur, Yoongi kembali terkesiap. Jungkook berada di depannya, tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kabarnya, Yoongi- _hyung_? Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau terus saja mendekatiku setelah bahkan aku berkata aku tidak mengenalmu," balas Yoongi yang membuat Jungkook tertawa renyah.

Mereka berdua ada di tengah ramainya perkotaan, dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Aku mengenalmu dan _Hyung_ mengenalku," ujar Jungkook. Yoongi menarik napas, tapi dirinya benar-benar tidak mengenalnya.

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook sedikit pun. Namun, lelaki bersurai coklat itu selalu saja berbicara dan terkadang mengganggunya.

" _Hyung_ , apa yang kaupikirkan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin mati saja."

"Eh...?" Yoongi memandang Jungkook yang perlahan-lahan menghentikan langkahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Tunggu—hah? Masa sih...?"

"Tidak ada yang mau menerimaku," jelas Yoongi, ia menunduk ke bawah. "kau juga, jangan mendekatiku."

" _Hyung_ —"

Yoongi menepis tangan Jungkook yang terulur kepadanya, kemudian ia berlari, mencoba untuk menjauhi Jungkook.

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Aku nggak bisa melakukannya!"

"KENAPA?!" Yoongi berbalik seraya meneriaki Jungkook yang masih mengikuti di belakangnya. "Aku tidak mengenal dirimu, apa yang kauharapkan dariku?!"

"Aku mengharapkan Yoongi- _hyung_ agar kembali!" bentak Jungkook. "Tapi _Hyung_ tidak mau mendengar apapun dariku!"

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" balas Yoongi ketus, tetapi pandangannya kepada Jungkook sangat menyakitkan. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu. Aku hanya ingin sendirian."

Dan sebelum Jungkook dapat meraihnya, pandangan di sekitarnya sudah blur dan dirinya pun ambruk seketika di sana.

/

Sudah sebulan terlewati dan Jungkook tidak dapat mendapatkan hasil apapun. _Hyung_ yang ia cintai masih terbaring di sana, dengan alat bantu pernapasan dan infus yang terpasang.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa setiap kali ia tertidur, ia dapat memasuki mimpi Yoongi. Kenapa ia bisa tahu? Jelas sekali, sebelumnya tidak ada mimpi yang terasa nyata dan bisa ia kendalikan seperti itu. Sungguh, apakah ini semacam kejadian _supernatural_ yang berada di luar logikanya? Sepertinya iya.

Jungkook membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit tersebut, kemudian dirinya terkejut saat melihat sebuah benda tajam yang dipegang oleh salah satu _hyung_ -nya.

Keterkejutan dan amarah bercampur menjadi satu—"HENTIKAN!"

/

Yoongi meraba-raba hidungnya, darah membekas di telapak tangannya. Dirinya mimisan. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.

Ia terus berjalan di tepi pantai—Yoongi sekarang sudah tidak memikirkan kenapa saat dirinya terbangun ia berada di tempat yang _random_ —, angin berembus sepoi-sepoi, desir ombak menyapu pasir-pasir di sekitar sisinya.

Pada akhirnya ia berhenti di tengah pantai tersebut, memandang fajar yang baru saja menampakkan wujudnya. Namun, angin berembus semakin kencang, menggerakkan surai hitamnya.

Kenapa pantai ini terasa familiar baginya?

/

Jungkook mendorong lelaki bersurai coklat di depannya hingga lelaki tersebut menabrak dinding dan terjatuh ke lantai. Gunting yang ia pegang pun tergeletak bersamaan dengan barang-barang yang jatuh.

Persetan dengan keributan yang ia buat, Jungkook tidak mau ada yang menyakiti _hyung_ -nya, Yoongi-nya. "APA YANG _HYUNG_ PIKIRKAN?!"

"Justru aku memikirkan kondisimu!" Lawan bicaranya membalas dengan ekspresi kesal. "Kau akhir-akhir ini kurang tidur karena terus menjaganya! Kau kurang makan karena terus menjaganya! Kesehatanmu—pikirkan juga kesehatanmu, Jungkook- _ah_!"

"Dan _Hyung_ melakukan hal seperti tadi?! Jangan bercanda, Taehyung- _hyung_." Desis Jungkook, ia merentangkan tangannya ke samping, takut-takut Taehyung akan melawan dirinya.

"Jungkook- _ah_! Kenapa kau selalu memedulikan orang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kondisimu?!" Jungkook mematung.

"Siapa orang yang merawatmu saat demam? Aku. Siapa orang yang selalu menemanimu belanja? Aku. Siapa orang yang selalu mendengarkan keluhanmu tentang Yoongi- _hyung_? Itu aku." Kata Taehyung sembari dengan penekanan pada kata 'aku'. "Aku pikir, kau memang tahu sejak awal."

"Nggak, nggak," Tubuh Jungkook mulai bergetar. "kau nggak tahu, Taehyung- _hyung_. _Hyung_ nggak tahu apa-apa..."

"Apa kau melakukan semua ini agar Yoongi- _hyung_ memperhatikanmu? Jungkook- _ah_ , kau benar-benar menyedihkan—"

"TIDAK!" Jungkook segera mencengkram kerah baju Taehyung dan menatapnya tajam, kemudian tatapannya melunak. "Aku... Aku mencintai Yoongi- _hyung_ tulus apa adanya... Aku... bahkan tidak bermaksud seperti apa yang Taehyung-hyung katakan..."

"Jungkook- _ah_ ," Taehyung mendorong Jungkook menjauh, bisa dilihat lelaki bersurai cokat itu sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. "kau sangat menyedihkan."

/

Desiran ombak memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Yoongi pikir, saat dirinya berada di sini sudah menenangkannya. Ia bisa terbebas dari semua masalah—

Tunggu—

Masalah...?

Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, spontan saja dirinya menjadi panik. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitarnya. Hanya dirinya sendiri.

Ia sendiri di sebuah tempat yang sangat luas.

Aneh. Janggal. Yoongi merasa ia sudah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pemandangan di sekelilingnya kembali berputar. Ini selalu terjadi ketika dirinya mencoba untuk mengingat hal-hal yang ia lupakan atau dirinya berpikir terlalu keras.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa berat, tubuhnya kaku. Oh, sial, ia sudah muak mengalami kejadian seperti ini berturut-turut.

Kemudian, Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya ada di sebuah jalan dengan pohon _maple_ yang berguguran di setiap sisinya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan saat musim dingin telah tiba?"

"Aku mau bermain bersama _Hyung_ lebih sering, ehehe!"

Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara, terdapat dua orang yang berjalan membelakangi dirinya dengan surai hitam dan coklat yang sangat amat familiar.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat Jeon Jungkook. Lelaki aneh yang mengaku mengenal dirinya. Apakah dirinya punya relasi khusus kepada Jungkook? Ack, kepalanya sangat sakit ketika ia mencoba mengingatnya.

Atau... ada sesuatu yang menghalangi dirinya agar tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu? Jujur saja, yang ia ingat sekarang ini hanyalah namanya sendiri. Keluarga, sekolah, teman, atau apapun tidak bisa ia ingat.

Tidak memusingkan hal tersebut, Yoongi berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tersebut. Semakin ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mendekati kedua orang tersebut, semakin jauh jarak mereka dari dirinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di tengah guguran daun _maple_ itu. Menghela napas, Yoongi berbalik dan—

Jungkook berdiri di sana, dengan sekujur tubuh penuh luka. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, "Apa _Hyung_ menyayangi diriku...?"

"Ap—" Saat Yoongi mendekat, siluet tersebut menghilang bersamaan dengan embusan angin.

Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar terkejut, apakah ini salah satu bentuk ilusi yang sering ia lihat? "Apa-apaan..."

Saat ia maju selangkah, lelaki bersurai hitam itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kakinya. Iris hitamnya menangkap secarik kertas yang ia injak, lalu tangannya mengambil secarik kertas tersebut dan dibukanya.

'Ayo kita bermain.'

Dan keganjilan pun terjadi berupa gerimis yang turun, membahasi dirinya yang tidak membawa payung atau jas hujan.

Ia berlari dengan cepat, sampai pada akhirnya ia berhenti dan merasakan tidak ada lagi tetes-tetes air. " _Hyung_?" Yoongi menatap horror ke belakangnya. "Butuh payung?"

Tempat tersebut terdistorsi kembali bersamaan dengan Yoongi mendorong ilusi Jungkook tersebut ke belakang. Dan Yoongi pun terduduk di sebuah ruangan putih kembali.

Namun bedanya, di hadapannya ada sebuah meja yang di atasnya terletak sebuah gelas berisi cairan berwarna hijau. Di depannya terdapat sebuah layar yang menampakkan kejadian-kejadian acak.

Keringat dingin mengucur turun melewati pelipisnya, saking takutnya ia sampai tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang benar-benar menekannya.

"Tidak... Jangan..."

/

"Tambahkan kadar oksigennya!"

"Periksa seluruh tubuhnya, pastikan denyut jantungnya masih normal!"

Jungkook berdiri ngeri di depan ruangan tersebut—dan ia ditemani oleh Taehyung—, berdoa agar Yoongi baik-baik saja. Kalau terus begini, keselamatan Yoongi tidak akan terjamin.

"Jungkook- _ah_..." Taehyung sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Jungkook yang biasanya ceria dan menjadi _moodmaker_ sekarang malah terpuruk seperti ini. "Tenang saja, Yoongi- _hyung_ pasti baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saja?!" teriak Jungkook, matanya memerah, napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Aku bahkan belum tahu kenapa Yoongi- _hyung_ bisa overdosis obat seperti itu. Aku bahkan belum tahu alasan kenapa ia melakukan semua ini! Aku—"

"Tenang dulu, Jungkook- _ah_! Kau harus memikirnya dengan kepala dingin!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdiam diri terus!"

Jungkook berlari masuk ke dalam, mengabaikan teriakan peringatan dokter dan suster-suster yang ada di sana. Tangannya merebut suntikan obat tidur dari tangan pria berjas putih itu, lalu ditancapkannya ke tangan.

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook ambruk di dalam pun tertegun, anak itu memang gila!

/

Yoongi menghancurkan semuanya; proyektor, layar, meja, gelas, dan apapun yang ada di sana. Ia tidak mau lihat, berkali-kali ia menonton apa yang ditampilkan proyektor itu dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

Yoongi membuka pintu yang ada di belakangnya—dan ia terjatuh. Terjatuh di sebuah taman bermain yang sepi. Oh, ayolah, apa ada yang lebih baik dari sebuah taman bermain?

Ia terus berlari—ia sangat ketakutan. Baru kali ini ia tidak merasa nyaman akan semua ini. Ia ingat semuanya.

Ia mau keluar dari sini!

Langkah kakinya terhenti, indra visualisasinya menatap lelaki yang ia kenal berdiri di depannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Yoongi segera mendekap Jungkook.

"Y-Yoongi- _hyung_?" Jungkook tentunya belum siap untuk hal ini. "Ada apa...?"

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku nggak mau di sini, aku mau keluar dari sini," katanya dengan suara yang bergetar. "tapi aku nggak tahu bagaimana caranya."

" _Hyung_...? _Hyung_ sudah ingat...?" tanya Jungkook dan ia mendapat anggukan pelan sebagai respon iya. "Baguslah... Aku senang sekali..."

Yoongi memegangi kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa di sini. Kita sebenarnya di mana?"

" _Hyung_ , satu-satunya jalan untuk keluar adalah kau harus menerima dirimu sendiri," ujar Jungkook yang membuat lelaki yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya terdiam, menatap Jungkook horor. "jadi, _Hyung_ harus memberitahuku apa yang _Hyung_ lakukan waktu itu."

"Itu... tidak mungkin," erang Yoongi pelan. "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Kalau _Hyung_ tidak melakukan apa-apa, _Hyung_ nggak mungkin bisa seperti ini dan berada di sini!"

Yoongi terlihat ragu, tetapi ia tetap tidak melepas dekapannya. Ia takut—tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. "Jungkook- _ah_..."

Apa yang ia lakukan?

"Yoongi- _hyung_ tidak bisa memendam semuanya sendirian!"

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

" _Hyung_ , aku akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu walau sesakit apapun ceritanya!"

Jeon Jungkook, dia selalu berada di sampingnya meskipun setiap hari Yoongi menyadari bahwa ia selalu melukai Jungkook. Mengabaikannya, mencacinya, menolak kehadirannya.

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Mungkin, ini saatnya untuk membuka diri.

"Maaf." Permintaan maaf itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya yang menyebabkan Jungkook melonggarkan pelukannya karena sangat terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau orang yang mengerti tentang dirimu ada di sampingku sendiri," ia tertawa getir. "namun, aku malah menyakitimu. Kaupasti sakit hati ya, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"A-Ah—"

"Kaupasti merasa seperti itu, 'kan?" Yoongi berjalan mundur ke belakang, kemudian menoleh ke samping, melihat warna kuning dari sebuah bianglala besar di ujung sana. "Tapi, kenapa kau masih selalu berada di dekatku?"

Tenggorokan Jungkook tercekat, tapi ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ditariknya tangan Yoongi, lalu ia jatuhkan ke dalam dekapannya kembali dan segera mengecup keningnya yang membuat sang empunya kening terperanjat.

"Karena aku mencintai Yoongi- _hyung_ apa adanya," ujarnya pelan. "aku tidak mengharapkan balasan, aku hanya ingin Yoongi- _hyung_ membiarkan diriku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu dengan tulus."

Sesaat kemudian, Yoongi dapat melihat sekelilingnya menjadi silau dan wajah Jungkook menjadi buram. "Jungkook- _ah_ —"

Dan kesadarannya di sana langsung memudar.

/

"YOONGI- _HYUNG_!"

"YOONGI- _YA_!"

Yoongi perlahan-lahan membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit putih dan kemudian wajah teman-temannya. Dan kepalanya sakit lagi—sudah berapa kali kepalanya sakit? Yoongi sendiri bahkan tidak bisa menghitungnya.

" _Hyung_ , akhirnya _Hyung_ baik-baik saja...!" Jimin dan Hoseok yang pertama kali mendekati Yoongi dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur...?"

"Satu bulan," jawab Namjoon dengan nada pedih. "terlalu lama, dan aku bahagia karena Yoongi-hyung baik-baik saja."

Yoongi meringis, sebulan, itu lama sekali. Kemudian, ia mencari-cari sosok lelaki bersurai coklat yang selalu bersamanya itu. "Jungkook- _ah_... ke mana?"

Semuanya pun terkejut, sampai pada akhirnya Taehyung menjawab dengan nada datar, "Di kamar sebelah. Dia kurang tidur gara-gara menjaga _Hyung_. Harusnya _Hyung_ berterimakasih."

"Taehyung- _ah_!"

"Ah... kalau begitu maaf," Taehyung terdiam, ucapan maaf tersebut malah membuat dirinya merasa sangat bersalah. "aku mau melihatnya. Aku mau ke kamar Jungkook- _ah_."

"O-Oi, _Hyung_ ," Jimin mencoba untuk menghentikan Yoongi yang sedang menuruni ranjangnya seraya memegang tiang infusnya. "hentikan! Kau baru saja bangun!"

Tentu saja, kedua kakinya belum kuat menopang tubuhnya sehingga ia terjatuh. Jimin segera membantu Yoongi untuk berdiri, tetapi lelaki bersurai hitam itu menolaknya. Ia berusaha keras untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar sebelah. "Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Mengabaikan teriakan Jimin dan juga yang lainnya, Yoongi meraih pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan tertatih-tatih sembari berpegangan ke tembok di sebelahnya. Saat sudah sampai di depannya, Yoongi mendobrak pintu tersebut dan menemukan Jungkook tengah terbaring lemah di sana.

Mukanya pucat, ia juga diinfus sama seperti dirinya, kantong matanya tebal sekali. Yoongi pun ambruk tepat di samping tempat tidur Jungkook, tangan mungilnya menggerakkan pelan kepala Jungkook agar menatap dirinya.

"YOONGI- _HYUNG_ —"

Taehyung terperanjat, begitu juga yang lain ketika menyusul Yoongi ke kamar sebelah. Yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah sebuah kecupan hangat yang diberikan Min Yoongi tepat di bibir Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

/end/

A/N: Mohon krisarnya. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom ini, mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dan kekurangan di dalam fic ini.


End file.
